1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end caps for tubular containers and more particularly to an axially inserted end cap frictionally engaging a tubular central section and forming an oval-shaped container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above referenced patent application and patents describe various containers having flexible or semi-rigid tubular central sections and relatively rigid end caps. The central sections are normally a thermoplastic material approximately 0.010 to 0.050 inches in thickness, and manufactured in the form of a tube. It is known to form a central section as a flattened thermo-plastic sleeve having a pair of creases. As previously described in the cross-references, various end caps have been found useful, depending on the particular application.
Also known in the prior art is the scoring of desired patterns on paperboard. One application has been for subsequent folding along the score to form three dimensional objects. For example, as will become apparent from the description of the present end cap, when folded, it resembles a toy ship. The prior art, however, has failed to suggest that such a three dimensional object could be fabricated as an end cap for insertion into a tubular central section to form a container having an oval cross sectional shape. Since containers having tubular central sections have numerous applications, there is a continuing need for novel end caps to fulfill the various functional needs with minimal complexity and cost.